gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Vagos (3D Universe)
The Los Santos Vagos is a Hispanic street gang based on the eastern side of Los Santos, with bases in East Los Santos, Los Flores, Las Colinas and East Beach. Known members include drug-dealer Big Poppa and Freddy. Los Santos Vagos, when translated from Spanish to English, literally means "The Lazy Saints". The Vagos are seen wearing yellow bandanas. The Los Santos Vagos had, prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, been involved in a long running war with the Varrios Los Aztecas, another Hispanic gang in Los Santos. The Grove Street Families had also been a target for the Vagos, as the two vied for control over both East Beach and Playa del Seville. The Ballas are not known to have come into conflict with the Vagos, although they may have due to the proximity of their territories. The San Fierro Rifa, a Hispanic gang in San Fierro, are also known to have had conflict with the Vagos. The Los Santos pose a threat to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' protagonist Carl Johnson, and will enter gang wars with Johnson if they see him. The Vagos are first seen in the storyline during the mission Catalyst, which sees Carl and Ryder stealing weaponry and ammunition from a train, and having to kill a number of Vagos and Ballas gang members to get them. Then, during the OG Loc mission, Carl and OG Loc chase Vagos gang member Freddy across parts of Los Santos before being confronted by Vagos gang members (who are all killed by Carl). Big Smoke appears to be having problems with the Vagos gang, and along with Carl, meet two Vagos drug dealers, who have Smoke's drugs, in the mission Wrong Side of the Tracks. After failing to hand them to Smoke, one is injured and one is killed by Carl. Then Smoke hears from Frank Tenpenny that the Vagos and San Fierro Rifa are cutting a drugs deal at Unity Station. Four Vagos gang members jump onto the train just leaving the station, and are chased and killed by Smoke and Carl. Officer Tenpenny also has issues with the Vagos, and sends Carl to burn down some Vagos homes, in the mission Burning Desire. The Vagos, after taking losses at the hands of Carl Johnson, gain the territories of the Varrios Los Aztecas, when the later gang dissolves due to their leader, Cesar Vialpando, leaving Los Santos. The territories include El Corona, Little Mexico and Unity Station. The Vagos begin to become more powerful within the city. Carl and Cesar realize that the Vagos, the Ballas and Russian Mafia are working with one another against the Grove Street Families, buying drugs and selling them in the city. The Vagos remain in the Aztecas territories until Carl and Cesar return to Los Santos, and they reclaim El Corona as Aztecas territory in the mission Los Desperados. The Vagos are then forced to leave Little Mexico and El Corona, and return to their north-eastern bases in the city. The Vagos, along with the Ballas, Rifa and Russian Mafia gang members all work together during the final mission to try and kill Carl Johnson and protect their leader Big Smoke. However, the Vagos take a number of losses to Carl and, if the player chooses, can lose all of their territories in Los Santos. Gallery Image:LosSantosVagosTag.jpg Category:Gangs Category:Latino Gangs Category:Street Gangs